


Forget

by hunters_retreat



Category: Leverage
Genre: Angst, Drunk Nathan, M/M, Not A Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate needs to forget something.  Eliot needs to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget

 

They all have things they want to forget.  It’s what Nate forgets to take into account when he comes stumbling in, more than half drunk and wondering why Eliot’s pissed.

“Some things I… I needed to forget tonight.”  He says. 

Eliot watches him for a second and nods.  “Yeah, you did.”  He takes a deep breath and reaches for his jacket.  It would have made a difference if he’d shown up sober.  Hell, it would have made a difference if he’d just cared enough to lie and say something about traffic.  But he didn’t.  He’s trying to forget and it reminds Eliot of something he desperately needs to remember.

“Where are you going?”  Nate asks.

“You needed to bury yourself in this to forget tonight?”  Eliot asks, grabbing the bottle off the table and taking a long swig himself.  “Or this?”  He continues, slapping his own chest.  “Bury yourself in booze or me to make yourself feel better Nate, but…”  He knew he was in too deep and it’s time to pay for it now.  He can’t continue to be an escape.  He wants more than that and he’d sort of hoped Nate would come around to it too.  He never did.  “You care more about the bottle so I’ll leave you to it.”

Nate looks confused when he walks away but Eliot doesn’t stop.  He has his own memories he’d like to try and forget tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[ **comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt of Nate/Eliot, I need to forget


End file.
